I hear voices
by everlarkfeelss
Summary: Katniss Everdeen : thats her real name but not many people know that normally she is too caught up in her halucinatons to talk. she has lost touch with the real world at just 8 years of age. she may not be in an arena of the capitol but she is a much worse arena , the arena that is her life. rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:as much as I wish I did I do not own the hunger games so all rights to suizanne collins and the team.

A/n October and 7 days are the hallucinations she sees and the Italics are the voice she hears.

I hear voices

My name is katniss Everdeen, I am 8 years old, I live with my mother and prim, I go to school, I have schizophrenia. That cat sat on my desk in not real _yes he is katniss what are you on about?_

_Katniss? KATNISS COME WITH US YOU MUST DO AS WE SAY!_

"But I don't want to, leave me alone!" I yell. All of my school friends are staring at me with worried and scared faces, I am pretty sure they are aware I am about to go into a psychotic episode any minute.

_See that girl over there she is not who you think she is, she's a mutt! PLEASE KATNISS GO AND KNOCK HER OUT BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU_

So I pick myself up from my desk and punch her as hard as I could. A loud gasp sets out from the as I scream " leave me alone, I am never alone"

" Katniss calm down there is nothing there" but there is October still scratches and slaps me and 7 days keeps on biting me until I jump out of that 4 story widow.

I am dragged away by a stern pair of arms and locked in a room all by myself, the worst possible thing, they have just locked me in a room with my hallucinations. No one can save me, no one can save me from myself.


	2. its not so bad alone

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games al rights go to Suzanne Collins and co.

A/n italics are katniss's hallucinations

_Jump! Jump! Jump! _Don't let them in _jump come on please for prim! _

I stand on the ledge of the 3-story window debating with my mind. _Jump! Jump! Jump!_ " Ok just shut up already"

And just as I let myself fall someone grabs on to my waist, DAMN. I turn around to see gale Hawthorne, he is a few years older than me he is 12 and I am 8. We have been friends since forever. I used to hunt with him before October started paying me regular visits.

My dad used to take me hunting when I was about 3 but now he always has to be in the mines.

" GALE LET GO OF ME" I yell " no" he replies calmly, how can he be calm. He drags me down and sits me on his lap. I do love gale but not like that I see him as my brother and he sees me as his sister, it could never be like that.

" How'd you even get in here they put me in isolation again"

"I convinced them that you should never be alone, its when you lose control"

_why did you chicken katniss? You didn't do it so I guess we will have to do it for you!_

" no no no no NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T TOUCH ME , I DON'T WANT TO DIE" my heart is pounding my heart is spinning. Gale's had are around my waist making sure I don't hurt myself.

" katniss calm down they are not going to hurt you!" gale literally has to scream to get me to hear him

" why don't you sing?"

"okay"

"It's not so bad alone  
My fridge makes a noise that lets me know I'm home  
The milk in my bones  
Says this isn't the darkest night I've known

I know that this isn't the darkest night I've known

I'd walk some miles to sleep  
But there's nowhere to run and no lights on my street  
And my shoe with the stone  
Says this isn't the darkest night I've known

I know that this isn't the darkest night I've known  
I know that this isn't the darkest night I've known

And this is where'll I'll lie, this whole night  
The fire and the sigh, threw no light  
And this is where I'll hide  
And this is where I'll hide

It's not so bad alone  
The crack in my wall let's me know I've grown  
'Cause stronger winds have blown  
And this isn't the darkest night I've known

I know that this isn't the darkest night I've known  
I know that this isn't the darkest night I've known

And this is where'll I'll lie, this whole night  
The fire and the sigh, threw no light  
And this is where I'll hide  
And this is where I'll hide

In silence, I'm silent  
Rewriting untitleds  
Half-light it burns brighter  
In silence, I'll lie

And this is where'll I'll lie, this whole night  
The fire and the sigh, threw no light  
And this is where I'll hide  
And this is where I'll hide"

That day wasn't a bad day for me, compared to the others. But little did I know what was coming the next day, a day of trauma and tragedy.

A/n: This song is Alone ( its not so bad ) by I'm not left handed

2 reviews for next chapter , tell me what you think is gonna happen

everlarkfeelss xxxx


End file.
